Fishing Trip
Fishing Trip is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary Arnold, Grandpa, Gerald, Sid, Harold, and Eugene's fathers take them on a fishing trip. They arrive and unpack their stuff. They discover a huge motel across the lake, but decide to just rough it. First they try to catch worms, but waste the whole day. They return to the camp site only to find a bear with Eugene's sleeping bag. The Bears ate all the food, but the guys still have 65 cans of beans. After that they are seen in their tents farting uncontrollably. The boys are hating the trip and think about leaving, but Arnold says they can't because it would disappoint their dads, unknown to them their dad's are thinking the same thing. During all the farting, Grandpa farts at a lit candle and starts a small fire, and then an owl smells the gases and falls over from it, dying in the process. In the morning, Grandpa decides to eat the dead owl. Next they go fishing, but it starts out horrible. Gerald throws his fishing pole and it accidentally hits Harold. Sid's dad thinks he caught a fish, but instead catches Eugene's swimsuit. A fish caught Sid on his nose and his dad pulls it off, but throws it back in the water without thinking. Harold then sees a racoon, mistakes it for a squirrel, and decides to eat it. But it jumps on his back and bites his pants. Sid is worried that he will get rabies, but Gerald's dad tells Harold that he won't because the skin wasn't broken. Then Grandpa thinks he caught a giant fish, but it turns out to be a boot. They return to camp to have dinner, but Harold wanders off and eats a can of whipped cream. After Sid goes to the bathroom, he sees Harold and thinks he has rabies. But Herald tells him that it is just whipped cream. Herald's dad first questions that he ate a can of old whipped cream until Arnold points out that it is shaving cream. Harold then says that he is so stupid. Later that night, the boys spy on the bigger camp and Harold decides to go but Arnold stops them, telling them that they promised to stay for their dads, while the same goes for their dads. Next day while fishing, Eugen tosses his line but it catches a speed boat. Harold decides to eat a wild turkey, but it chases him while pecking at him. Sid thinks he caught a fish, but it's a can of old beans (talk about ironic). Back at camp, Gerald's dad says they are out of beans (which everyone is happy about), but tell's them they found a bunch of skunk cabbage. Harold smells steak from the other camp and starts heading for it. Arnold and their friends smell it too. They see Davy jones singing and also see Harold walking toward the camp. They stop him and get mad at him, but Sid's angry because Harold didn't take him. Next, they make a fire but the rain puts it out, it hails briefly and a bunch of frogs come. They decide to tell stories and Harold tells one that resembles the father and son trip. They all admit they had a terrible time. They leave to go to the bigger camp where they are busy eating ice cream, swimming in the pool, and listening to Davy Jones singing. Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gag:' The guys farting at night, and Harold getting attacked by wild animals while trying to eat them. *Sid's and Eugene's fathers were credited as "Nate" and "Ray", but are never referred to by name in the story. *Grandpa seems to forget some of the camping skills he had in the episode "Roughin' It" *Davy Jones stars in this episode. He is best known for being a member of The Monkees. *Davy Jones' backup singer is voiced by Jim Lang. *Another Nicktoon that had the song 'Miss Suzie had a Tugboat' was Rocko's Modern Life. *Harold has no mouth right on one shot before he said it's like a dream after hearing Mr. Berman telling he caught so many fish when he was a boy. *When Harold first says he wants to go home, his green clothes look blue. *When the boys look at the other camp at night, Arnold's shirt changed from light blue to dark blue. *The stripe on Mr. Berman's hat was black (instead of blue) on the second day while they're fishing. *Harold was not with everyone being shown the same time at the campfire. *Grandpa was sitting on a log (instead of a rock) when Eugene jumped on him as the frogs came. *Grandpa's hat changed color when Harold was on the hailing part of the story. *The stripes on Eugene's shirt turned black when Arnold told they were just pretending. *When Harold starts laughing, his shoes are white. *Nate and Eugene both have five toes on the water slide. See also *Lyrics from this episode *Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes